


That One OneShot~

by Pandoras_VoidHeart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adult Content, DrunkKarkat, M/M, MinorKarkat, One Shot, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandoras_VoidHeart/pseuds/Pandoras_VoidHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lil alphaDave/Karkat for the interested. <br/>Dave Strider, DJ extaordinare, gives a very drunk Karkat a ride home. How will this end? Hmm I don't know, click the title to find out. *Wonk wonk*</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One OneShot~

"Dude, your wasted."

 

"No sh-sht-sit-shit! S'riderfuc!" 

 

"Ha! Can't even say my name right." 

 

"Wh-woo cres..." 

 

"C'mon, guess I'll give you a ride." 

 

"L-l-leave me a-aloe...on. I-I-I       rathrr not." 

 

Your names Dave Strider, your THE Dave strider, movie producer and guardian of Dirk strider. And this drunk bastard over here is Karkat. Karkat Vantas, this very hot bastard is the child of your neighbor and this shouldn't even be a thing right now. But it wasn't your fault that his sexy ass appeared at the same bar you DJ. Sadly your thoughts can't seem to stay pg-13 when he's around. Gog, you're fucked up. 

 

You made your way to you car, tumbling here and there with the extra weight of karkat. You fought the red tint that made its way up your cheeks. Striders don't blush, never had and won't start now. Not even with the body of you pedophile crush pressing against yours. That last thought kept the blush away for good. Gog, this is disgusting. He's Dirk's age for pete's sake! 

 

Getting to the car had been a task, along with ignoring karkitt-karkats vehement mumbling. He did take a few moments to appreciate the creative cursing, where had the kid heard those in the first place.

 

"Puppppppuethumphing ashat, leeave meh al-alone" 

 

"In the middle of the street, yeah, not gonna happen." 

 

"Fuc you"

 

"No problem, karkitty." You resist the urge to wink at the drunk teen. You keep reminding yourself he's 11 years younger than you and still in school.

 

You sat him in the back seat, hopefully he'd fall asleep before you reached the apartment. You closed his door and went to your seat on the steering wheel.

 

Turning the car on you headed out, the night was tranquil and quite. A great contrast to the bar.

 

The ride had been calm, except Karkat seated in the back un-karkatly silent. Maybe he fell asleep?

 

"Hey Dve..." His breath felt hot against your skin, and you could feel his cold hands surround your waist from behind. You tensed completely. As in  _completely._  


  
_"_ Karkat..."

 

"What dveee?" Karkat slurred, he was clearly drunk.

 

"What are you doing?" 

 

"I dnt kno, Dve... Your hot, I like you so much, ashol" your heart made its way to your throat, 'he's to drunk to be thinking strait, but aren't drunks truthful? Dave! He's younger that you!' Your thoughts raced unstopped with panic.

 

You were taken out of your thoughts by a cold hand trying to slip down to you pants. 

 

"Karkat..." Your eyes were on the road but the warning tone was hopefully enough. His hand still didn't stop.

 

"Wat?" 

 

"S-stop." 

 

"Hm... Dosnt sem lik you want me to stop."

 

"T-trust me-" you had to bite back a moan as his hand reached  its destination. Shit, it's cold! "Karkat sto-stop." 

 

"Shud I?"

 

"H-hell yesss, were on t-the roa-ad." 

 

"Y not park the car thn?" You did just that. Your brain malfunctioning since he started sucking your kissing your neck. He left a trail a kissed before sucking on your skin, leaving a red mark that was sure to bruise.

 

His hand felt cold as he pumped you but you were too aroused to care. You were moaning like crazy, control long gone with the effects of alcohol taking over.

 

Karkat seemed to have taken a like to your neck. He sucked and bit, you could feel a grin on his face as he pressed his lips to your neck.

 

"K-karrrrkat! I-i..." 

 

"Shhh Dve" he slurred, "Not yet, stridrr." 

 

He stopped pumping your erection, the moan you gave at its leave was pitiful. He climbed throu the middle and made his way to the co-pilot.

 

"K-Karkat..." You moan, you want more of him. "I wan-", he pressed his lips to yours, silencing you.

 

"I wnt you too, Dve"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you, as in whoever is reading this, likes the story! It's nothing much and my writing sucks(I'm kinda new to writing fanfics.) I can't write yaoi to save my life, much less smut but I owed this to a friend and I ain't breaking no promises.
> 
> Welp, nothing more to say, hope Ya like the cliff-hanger~~ 
> 
> Pandora's VoidHeart is out! Peace suckers~~


End file.
